Write it on Paper: Underclassmen
by Cameal Lawrence
Summary: For Akemi being a freshman in high school could probably be the worse thing that happens to her, not to mention it's a boarding school. For the pessimistic teen she never thought her history partner would be the one person to help her through it all. "If you aren't going to say it then write it on paper." Rated T for language and some inappropriate situations. AU


Write it on Paper

Naruto fan fiction AU (Alternate Universe) OC centric

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters that are from the series, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Akemi, Honoka, their parents, Kouta and other Original Characters I have implanted in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

It's hard to say why we are given certain opportunities in life, or why certain people are placed into our life. My mother always told me that these situations were a trial, and we weren't given something we couldn't handle. Maybe boarding school is a good thing, I mean my sister went here so it shouldn't be that bad right? Of course being from the land of snow, there are probably not many people I would know, my sister had friends she knew from her summer camps.

Look at me, being so pessimistic, I could use a full glass of optimism right now, especially in my situation. "Okay class please pick from this hat for your partners". I took a piece of paper out from the large hat that our sensei had held out. My eyes opened wide as I stared at the name written in pen.

"Gaara".

**One Week Earlier**

"I have a feeling that this year is going to be interesting." My thoughts left my head through my mouth, flowing out as I mumbled on and on about being 14 and how old and young I felt at the same time.

"I agree, are you my roommate? If so then I hope you will tell me all about it." I heard a voice on my right say. I looked over to see a girl standing slightly behind me in the doorway with a suitcase in tow. She had Icy blue hair with eyes to match, and she had dark skin, which was a wicked combination in my opinion, she's pretty. Her hair is short and goes to about her shoulders, it's the kind of hair that's wavy and you can wear down no matter what, I wish I had that hair.

I turned around with a grin on my face, "Hi I'm Ryokou Akemi." I said holding out my hand.

"Haburashi Kouta". She said taking that hand and brushing past me to put her bag back in the room. I took the liberty of taking the left bed so Kouta took the bed on the right of the room. I smiled playing with the braid in my hair as I sat cross-legged on my bed. My hands began twirling the end of my braid, the usually fidget I did when I had nothing to say or do.

Kouta continued with unpacking her things, most of our stuff was transported to the dorm so she only had one suitcase to heave onto her bed.

"So, Akemi I'm guessing you're a freshman as well". Kouta said unpacking the last of her things.

"Yup", I said, before lying back on my bed, they weren't so bad.

"Alright then what do you say, friends?" Kouta got up and walked towards my bed, I sat up as well and held out my pinky finger.

"Friends". I said smiling and intertwining our pinky fingers. You never break a pinky promise.

**The Next Day**

There is nothing like the day before school starts to chill anyone to the bone, and realize that there is no such thing as sleeping in anymore. We all received our schedules today; breakfast starts at 6:00, classes start at 7:30. I looked down at my schedule trying to memorize it better, which wasn't hard for me to do.

**Breakfast: 6:00**

**7:30 1****st**** period: H. English**

**2****nd**** period: Science**

**3****rd**** period: Art**

**4****th**** period: Algebra**

**5****th**** period: Spanish 1**

**Lunch 12:30**

**7****th**** period: History**

**8****th**** period: Photography**

**Dinner: 6:00**

**Be in dorms by 8:00**

**Lights off by 10:00**

I smiled, happy I was not in a P.E. class, I play sports so I did not have to take a physical education class. I plan to play on their soccer team, or lacrosse team, I might even join their cross-country team to keep in shape.

I felt someone tap my shoulder roughly, they were on my left so I turned fully towards them. "Are you deaf or something I've been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes now?"Kouta said her face showing impatience and irritation.

"In my left ear yes, "I said giving her a half smile, "What did you want?"

"Oh that it explains it then, "She replied giving me an apologetic look, I nodded for her to go on as we began wandering the school grounds. "Anyways, what is your schedule?"I handed her mine so she could compare them, It seemed we had similar schedules telling from the grin she had on her face. "our schedules are pretty similar, except my last period is cooking."

I sighed in relief, at least I would have one person I know in my class. We continued on our way exploring the school grounds, Yunibasaru is a large place, there are many parts to this school that astound me.

First off there is the plaza, it is home to all sorts of different places such as cafess, a small lounge, the bookstore and a library. There are also stores for school supplies, and some small school run restaurant to eat at during lunch.

Next would be the dorms there are the girls and the boy's dorm, as well as the prestigious Akatsuki dorm, my sister always mentioned the place. The entire school is inside a large fence that wraps around all of the property. It s makes me think we are just prisoners, sent here by our parents who do not want to deal with us.

My parents travel a lot, my dad is an airplane pilot, and mother works for some sort of Supply Company. They also go on many vacations with my mother's boss, for some reason they never took Honoka and I with them. I'd be lying to say it didn't bother me.

"Akemi?" a voice said jolting me out of my mind. I turned towards Kouta who was at the top of the stairs to our dorm house.

I smiled at her, "sorry I got lost in thought."

Kouta laughed at me and smiled, "I'm going up to our room, but you can continue to explore without me." I smiled back at her and nodded, I waved at her and turned around, walking away from the dorm building. My curious mind encouraged me to explore more of this place.

I figured I would visit the sport areas, I had already signed up for the cross-country team, and I was willing to try out for any other fall sport. I have a more athletically built body, more muscle then fat would be considered a good thing, except for the fact that I have really broad shoulders and practically no curves or boobs. My sister was also athletic, but she was always able to maintain a skinny non-over muscular body, unlike mine.

**Bam!** I feel a stinging pain in my cheek, as I came out of my thoughts to see that I was on the ground with a football in front of me. My hand went up to my cheek as I felt it stinging to the touch.

"Lee you idiot, you are suppose to catch the football!" someone shout, that said person was running toward me, I could see the general worry on his face, which with closer inspection looked almost horrified.

"Oh crap are you alright, I am sorry here let me help you." I lifted my head taking my hand off my cheek and grabbing the boy's hand. He helped me up, and that is when I was able to look at him. His hair is black and styled in a bowl cut, his eyes were large and brown, but they match his large bushy eyebrows. My eyes trailed down, noticing his shirtless chest and his six pack, that made up for the his hair and eyebrows.

"It's alright I probably was in the way, I was kind of lost in thought." I said smiling sheepishly thinking I had probably walked right in between the two people who were throwing.

The boy laughed, who was probably Lee, he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "ah ha ha, no you were behind me I just did not catch the football, I tried shout but you didn't really react."

My eyes widen a bit, my left cheek did hurt that must have been it, "Oh my left side got hit, I'm deaf in that ear so that probably why I didn't hear your warning."

"Well, it is my fault I did not catch the football, I'm Rock Lee by the way."

"Ryokou Akemi." I smiled this guys despite his appearance was cool. "Well Lee, let me help you with this football situation." I said grinning as I picked up the football, and aimed a threw it at the guy who Lee was throwing with, he caught it with ease. I pride myself on my good arm.

"Nice arm! you are very youthful Akemi" Lee commented before turning back towards his buddy, "Neji I am going now I will see you later." Lee shouted to his friend who gave him a funny look. "Let me take you to the ice cream shop, my treat."

I objected and laughed slightly, "Oh you don't have to do that I am fine really."

"Nonsense I was the one who caused your injury, ice cream will help come Akemi!" Before I could object, Lee grabbed my wrist and dragged me off.

When we walked into the ice cream shop, there was a rush of cool air that felt nice compared to the hot summer heat. I sighed in happiness, I was not used to the heat and I am practically dying outside.

"Akemi, order whatever ice cream you want." I smiled at him, I decided on a chocolate chip mint waffle cone. Lee got a Mexican Hot Chocolate sundae; I wonder what it tastes like.

"Thank you Lee you really didn't have to do this." I said smiling and licking the ice cream cone.

"It is fine Akemi, like I said it was my fault, and I have wanted ice cream sense I moved back shop has the best, and most youthful flavors!" I nodded at Lee's grin, we both continued to lick our ice cream. We fell into an awkward silence, Lee and I had just met and here we were having ice cream. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Lee, what does Mexican Hot Chocolate taste like?" He laughed.

"It is spicy, I love spicy food, want to try it?" Lee asked offering me a plastic spoon. I nodded and dipped the spoon in the chocolate ice cream. I put the ice cream in my mouth and made a weird face. The ice cream had a cinnamon and chocolate mixture which made my taste buds hate me. I made a weird face and took the spoon out of my mouth, and quickly licked the chocolate chip mint ice cream I had.

Lee laughed. "You do not like it?!" I shook my head 'no' desperately trying to get the flavor out of my mouth.

"I'm not a big fan of chocolate and cinnamon being mixed together."

Lee nodded in understanding, "So, Akemi are you a freshman this year, I did not see you last year. I would have seen someone with such youth as yourself around."

"You are correct Lee, so I'm guessing you are a sophomore this year?" Lee nodded his head as he took a bite of his ice cream.

Lee and I talked for sometime after finishing our ice cream; it was nearing 8 o'clock, which is the time we have to be in our dorm houses. Lee walked with me until we had to part for our dorms.

"See ya later Lee." I said waving at him as he waved back with that huge grin on his face. I began walking up the stairs of the dorm house and walked up to my dorm room, which was on the fourth floor.

I yawn as I open the door to my room, and see that Kouta is nowhere in sight. I shrug it off as I toss myself on my bed belly first, my shoes carelessly falling off my feet as I do so. I got up thinking I would shower and brush my teeth, It was hot today and I could feel the sweat on my body.

I stopped on my way to the door and gave myself a quick once over. I hadn't change at all in my opinion, I'm wearing my light brown hair in a braid that is braided down my left side, along with my red beret I always wear a beret. I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed over to the bathrooms to brush my teeth and shower. I have the same dark blue eyes as Honoka, except hers are so much prettier.

When I came back to the bathroom I saw Kouta was in our room, she was sitting on her bed, with her arms over her eyes, she had a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey, whats the smile for?" I questioned her as I sat down on my bed.

Kouta turned towards me with the giddy smile on her face, "I met someone he was really cute and I think we really hit it off." She answered, her face was beaming.

I laughed at her, "Oh really tell me more." I said stroking my imaginary beard. Kouta laughed at me and proceeded to describe the boy she met.

"Well, he has brown hair and it's kind of shaggy, but that is cute, and he really loves animals. Also he is a freshman like us." I grin; I didn't see anyone like that when I was out. Kouta's face was a bit red and her grin seemed to take up her entire face. At moments she would randomly giggle.

I leaned back onto my bed with my hands behind my head, I met Lee today, but he didn't seem like the type I'd fall for. Unlike Kouta though I'm not much of a romantic, I guess we will see. Lee is a great guy once you get past the huge eyebrows and bowl haircut. Poor kid needs a makeover or something. My eyes went wide as I mentally said this, wow is this what being a teenager does? I probably sound terrible right now.

I still cannot believe school starts tomorrow, I never figured that I would be going to boarding school though. Ah well I might as well get some rest while I still can It is almost 10:00.

"Hey I'm going to bed see you in the morning, oh and by the way I do set an alarm." I told Kouta as I got into the covers of my bed, it then became too hot so I settled for just my sheets.

"Goodnight" Kouta said as she played with her phone on her bed. My eyes began to drift as I finally gave into sleep.

* * *

The ringing of my alarm clock brought me out of the sweet dreams of summer. I really wish it was still summer, I'm not ready for high school.

I groaned as I got out of bed, smacking the alarm in the process to turn it off. Kouta was doing the same, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. I smiled at her as I began stretching, my body popping and cracking all over the place. With another yawn and stretch I finally managed to gather my clothes together to change. Breakfast started at 6:00 and lasted until 7:20, it was optional and you could go down in your pajamas if wanted. I decided against the pajama option, and chose to change into the school uniform.

The uniform consisted of a orange plaid skirt that went up to just under the ribcage, and to about the knees, it feels like a loose pencil skirt. We wear a white blouse underneath; the short sleeves are usually a little puffy which is what I am wearing. Then we have a gray vest that is much like a suit vest and it has three button that keep it together. The vest goes over the skirt to make it seem like it starts at the waist, and we wear either an orange plaid tie or bow. Everything else is lenient and the only other requirement is black shoes, mine are tennis shoes. I also wear High white socks that reach my knees. The uniform was our school colors; orange, white and gray.

I began braiding my hair to the left, it reaches to about my back seeing as it was wavy from sleeping on it. I look over to see Kouta getting dressed as well, instead of a tie like myself she is wearing a bow, and instead of tennis shoes she is wearing Mary janes.

"Morning!" I said still stretching and looking at myself in the mirror. I noticed something was off about my appearance, but I could not tell what. My hand went to my cheek that had been hit by the football, it was red and has a small bruise forming. Great, nothing like a bruise on the first day of school.

"Mornin', nice bruise you got there girly."

"Oh I know footballs hurt." I said rubbing it slightly before putting on my white beret with the small dove on it, I have a couple of different berets and I felt that this one matched the best.

Kouta laughed at me before running a brush through her hair, I think it's funny that she wears braids to bed and I wear braids when I'm awake.

"We should head down to breakfast It's almost 7 o'clock." Kouta said looking at her watch, she was wearing a long sleeved blouse with rolled up sleeves.

I took a deep breath as we began down the stairs of the dorms and out the door to begin our walk to the café. I was still trying to convince myself that this was it, I am a freshman in highschool. This is the start of becoming who I want to be, not just Honoka's little sister. I began to smile thinking about my goal; this year my plan is to finally branch out and become the girl who I want to be, I have two friends already, I can just tell this year is going to be great.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story, all reviews will be considered and I appreciate flames and criticisms I want to grow in my writing skills so please leave a review on what you think about my idea and this story.**

**Question of the Day: If you had to loose a sense what would it be?**


End file.
